A Relations Class
by redheadmalfoy
Summary: What happens when Ginny goes to a relations class taught by the new defence against the dark arts teacher and finds out she is paired up with the person she most hates?
1. I Am Paired With Who?

"A Relations Class. for 6th and 7th years, get that wobbly relationship off the rocks or find that oh so special someone you have searching for. This class is taught by the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Stacey. The class includes everything from trusting to MUGGLE DANCING!! Please attend the class wearing muggle clothing." Ron read aloud from the message board posted in the Gyffindor Common room.  
  
Ginny looked up surprised from her Muggle Studies homework (Meek Muggles: A Common Misconception by Merlins Beard). Hermione, who had just sat down on the red overstuffed couch, looked excited when she heard this but her boyfriend on the other hand.  
  
"Harry! It sounds like fun!" Hermione said happily.  
  
"Are relationship is fine. it is non wobbling relationship." Harry said nervously. "And no it does not sound like fun. Going in front of my peers and awkwardly dancing. fun, fun, fun!" Harry said with heavy sarcasm. Hermione didn't say anything she just looked at him with her big chocolaty brown eyes and batted her eyelashes.  
  
"There is no way on Earth I am going to that class!" Harry exclaimed fighting the strong urge to kiss her.  
  
"Oh yes you will!" Hermione said excitedly decided she would pursue him with talk rather than just batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Hermione do you remember 4th year-" Harry shuttered as Ron said this. "at the Yule Ball. now try you may have blocked it out. Harry dancing. people try to block out disturbing images."  
  
"Yes I remember but its been 3 years!"  
  
"And what? You don't become a better dancer when you get older." Harry exclaimed laying on the same couch as Hermione was sitting on and putting his head in her lap.  
  
"I know! But you have gotten more graceful and your not as shy as you use to be." She said stroking her hair.  
  
"I am not going and that is final!" Harry said simply.  
~*~ "I cannot believe I am here." Harry muttered to Ron in the surprisingly very full classroom for the Relations class (even some Slytherins showed up but all the other houses expected that the only reason they were here was because Professor Stacey was hot).  
  
"Well you said no force on Earth was going to get you here and Hermione is defiantly not an angel." Ron said. Hermione had made Ron, Harry, and Ginny got to the Relations class. Ginny and Hermione were talking to Neville (who came of his own free will).  
  
"I wonder how she is going to pair people up!?!" Ginny said excitedly despite herself. She had pick out of Hermione's closet and made the proper size adjustments and modifications. It ended out a tight fitting black spaghetti tank top and a pair of tight blue jeans.  
  
"Well if we have to choose how we partner with do you want to be my partner?" Neville asked looking hopefully at Ginny.  
  
"Neville we have gone over this, we dated for 2 weeks and it didn't work out. I am here to and I quote 'find that oh so special someone I have been searching for.' And since we have dated I know you are not." Ginny looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking at her. "Yes?" She said venomously.  
  
"Well I was wondering who would want to be your oh so special someone? Well, I guess someone desperate." Ginny was about to slap him when Professor Stacey began to speak and quiet fell over the class.  
  
"I am sure you are all wondering why I asked you to wear muggle clothing," Many student shook their heads, "that is because I grew up in the muggle world despite being a full wizard and I like muggle clothes more interesting than plain black robes. It gives me a view on who you really are on the way you dress. Now I understand that some of you have come without dates and or boyfriends/girlfriends but before we get to that, we have to separate the couples from the singles. Couples on the other side of the room." For the next 5 minutes there was a lot of moving around but then it was silent again. When it was quiet Professor Stacey cast a spell under her breath and a scroll and a quill appeared on both the singles side and the couples side. It was a contract that said they would stay in the class for the duration of the 5 weeks every Wednesday and Sunday for 2 hours each meeting with the same person as there partner. Ginny sighed to her self then when it was her turn to sign, she a little hesitantly, signed.  
  
After the whole class signed, even Pansy who at the beginning refused to sign anything without her lawyer, Professor Stacey smiled and snapped her finger making the scrolls and the quills disappear. "Now lets get settled with paring up the singles." Professor Stacey muttered something else under her breath and cards appeared floating on one side of the room. "Now will the boys please take a blue card and the girls please take a yellow card." After this was done Ginny glanced at her card. 13.  
  
"Great, lucky number 13." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"Now we are going to play a muggle game. Couples please with your partners try to give each other clues to the words that on the other ones back without telling them what it is and only saying yes or no to their questions. For example if I had hippopotamus on written on my back then I would ask my partner questions like if it was an animal and my partner could only say yes or no. Oh and it is bewitched to not let you cheat." Then she turned to the singles.  
  
"Now come and get blindfolds and make sure you tie them tightly!" Everyone rushed to the box in the back to make sure they didn't get a pink one, but Ginny who was at the front grabbed a blue one that matched her eyes exactly. Then was bumped out of the way by Malfoy who gave her a dirty look but she just rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the classroom. "You have to yell out the number that is on your card and when you find the other person yelling the same number as you hold their hand and the male please hold up your hand to signal you have found your partner but don't remove the blindfolds." She tied the blindfold on, then she heard Professor Stacey yell go.  
  
The first five minutes were fruitless, and Ginny started to wonder. what if no one else had 13 what if everyone had their blindfolds off and they were silently making fun of her. But her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped in to someone.  
  
"13?" She asked half-heartedly.  
  
"5." He responded sounding a lot like Neville.  
  
She walked along when someone behind her asked, "13?"  
  
"Yes." She responded dumbfounded. He grabbed for her hand, which ended up being her upper arm and slowly slid his hand down to hand which sent shivers up her spine. His hands were huge and when he found her hand he interlaced fingers hers, the vibes she was getting from him that he was very nice and soft-spoken. Then after what seemed like only a few seconds Professor Stacey asked them to remove the blindfolds Ginny was shocked as she looked into the icy gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy. 'Lucky number 13,' she thought to herself, 'poo'.  
  
Meanwhile Professor Stacey had gone over to the couples group and told them to tell the other person if they had not guessed.  
  
"HARRY! A dolphin is not a fish! It is a mammal!" Hermione said harshly. Harry, who had guessed his in a matter of minutes, just rolled his eyes. "You said yes to my fish question! How was I suppose to guess correctly if you give me incorrect information."  
  
Harry sighed to himself and muttered, "Shut up Hermione." She looked at him disgustedly and turned her face away from him.  
  
"This will be all for today class, goodbye please return the blindfolds when you leave, and remember you signed an agreement saying you would stay in the class." Ginny heavy sighed to her self, neither Malfoy or her had said anything to each other since they had removed their blindfolds. "We will meet in the empty charms room at 2 on Sunday." She liked the silky blue scarf and didn't want to part with it so she strayed to the back of the group and started running the scarf through her fingers. By the time she got to the box she was one of the only 6 people left in the room and Professor Stacey saw how much she liked it and was about to say something but Ginny cut her off.  
  
"I am sorry Professor Stacey but I can't be in this class, I don't know if you know about the long time Weasley-Malfoy rivalry. I can't be partnered with Malfoy."  
  
"Yes I know about the rivalry but do you know why it started?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "I think it had something to do with me and Malfoys great great great grandfathers and a girl named Charlene."  
  
"Well that was a long time ago and don't you think it is time it was ended?"  
  
"I would think that if Malfoy wasn't such a pig-headed, ferret-faced, rat bast-" Professor Stacey raised her eyebrow, "sorry Professor Stacey." She said looking at her feet.  
  
"Stay in my class Ginny, what could it hurt?" It was Ginny's turn to raise her eyebrow. "Ginny, what doesn't kill you just makes you stronger." Ginny sighed and nodded. "And you may keep the scarf Miss Weasley, I think it matches you eyes beautifully." Ginny blushed and Professor Stacey nodded her head to dismiss her.  
  
She exited stuffing her scarf in her pocket and noticed that not Harry, Hermione, ot Ron had waited for her. "Figures." She muttered to herself and walked off towards the common room. She got a few feet when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"So," she turned around to face Malfoy who was standing in the shadows. "I'm a pig-headed rat bastard?"  
  
"You forgot ferret faced." She said simply turning around and starting to walk again when he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around.  
  
"Don't walk away while I am talking to you." He said his grip tightening. Sure it hurt like hell but Ginny would never give him the pleasure of him seeing her hurt.  
  
"Was that talking? It sounded like we were insulting you to me." She said. Malfoy raised his eyebrows, while tightening his grip even more. 'That's right you jerk,' she thought to her self, 'I'm not that controllable ignorant little girl anymore.'  
  
"Don't be a smart ass Weasley, all I wanted to say is that we're stuck doing this we may as well be civil to each other." Ginny cocked her headed to the side and he held on to her wrist and pulled her closer. "I know am devilishly good looking but lets try to control ourselves. Shall we." He dropped her wrist and she backed away from him. Draco stuck out his arm, meaning for her to walk arm in arm with him. Ginny gave him a piercing stare. "You shouldn't have to wonder these halls unescorted." But Ginny didn't move. "Alright! It was Pansy's idea to come to this class. She knew how Professor Stacey was going to pair us up and how she knew this prove that we were destined for each other, or something about fate, total nonsense if we got the same number card. The reason I want to walk arm and arm with you is to make that stupid cow jealous and miserable." Ginny sighed.  
  
"It would have helped more if you didn't stare at me like I was gum on your favorite shoes when you pulled the blindfold off." Ginny said staring at a spot on the floor. "And who did 'That stupid cow' get paired with anyway?"  
  
Malfoy snickered. "Longbottom. Pansy was totally depressed, talked about locking herself in her bathroom or suing Professor Stacey." Despite herself she smiled and giggled to herself.  
  
"Why did you stare at me so harshly when you found out I was your partner, I know you hate me and all but."  
  
"I'll tell you in time, Weasley." He said with a little bit of venom in his voice. Then it came to her, why should Malfoy the only one who got to make someone pissed. Her brother was going to control her no more.  
  
Ginny sighed and looped her arm around his. As Ginny stopped outside the portrait of the pink fat lady she turned to Malfoy. "Thank you for escorting me Malfoy but if you learn the password there will be nothing left of me when my fellow Gryffindors get finished with me."  
  
"I'll see you Sunday Weasley." And Malfoy walked away. Ginny sighed to her self and the pink fat lady eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked but realized she was waiting for the password. "Opticaus." She walked through the portrait hole. 


	2. Writters Gibber

Writers Gibber- Occasionally I will have to write this stuff without the chapter to explain some things. I have got 2 reviews!!! Which is 2 more than I have ever had.  
  
Thank you to.. SamiJo- My very first reviewer. ever. Writer_gurl4- 2nd reviewer.thanks for the positive reinforcement.  
  
I will try really hard to get out the 2nd chapter but I have about a million projects to get done before December 19th. *mutters to self* stupid teachers. Sorry. 


	3. First Class

"What?" Ginny asked but realized she was waiting for the password. "Opticaus." She walked through the portrait hole and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry but she was upset at them so she looked for her best friend Linda. She spotted her with her boyfriend, Jason, who were talking animatedly and went over to them. "Linda Staci Miller!" Linda looked up, she was American but her parents wanted her to go to Hogwarts. She had long blonde, straight, hair and olive green eyes. "Linda! You said you would meet me at the Relations Class!" "Oh yeah! That was today!" "Where were you anyway?" Ginny asked questionably. Linda looked to her boyfriend, "I uhh. was busy." She looked at Ginny her eyes begging her to forgive her. "I forgive you but we really need to talk." Ginny said her eyes getting big. Linda getting the message looked at Jason and said, "We need to go talk girl talk." And kissed him lightly on the mouth. Ginny was a Prefect so just her and Linda shared a room and that's how they got to be best friends. They walked up the spiral stairs and went into their room. "So what's so big and important?" Ginny explained how they picked couples. "SO who did you get?" "Draco Malfoy." Ginny said simply showing no emotion on her face. Linda girly-screamed and sat on her bed. "He is so hot! What's the problem?" Linda asked. "Well, it's not like our family's have hated each other for centuries. that Malfoy and I have never gotten along. ever. ohh and he is a self- worshiping, vain, prat!" Ginny said sitting on her own bed facing Linda. "But he's hot. In addition, he is also outstandingly rich. I know that sounds superficial but this is make all you dreams come true rich." "I know but. hey! It's not like I am getting married to him!"  
~*~ After talking to Linda for a little longer some one knocked on their door. "Who is it?" Ginny called. "It's Hermione." She yelled through the door. "Come in." Ginny replied reluctantly. Even though them not waiting for her gave her a chance to talk to Malfoy didn't mean she had forgiven them. Hermione came in a little red-faced. "What's wrong?" Linda asked. "Ron is going ballistic, he heard you were walking arm in arm with Malfoy down the corridors." "If you would have waited for me after class you would have known that Malfoy and I were partnered together." Hermione looked like she felt a little guilty but Ginny was happy about it. "I am so sorry Ginny." Hermione said looking sincere about it. "I mean getting stuck with Malfoy." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Who did Ron get paired with?" Linda asked. "Lavender." Hermione said biting her lip. "Oh, that's not good." Ginny said looking a little scared. Linda looked from one to the other, "Why?" "Well they don't like the same things, so they never really umm. got along." Ginny said. "Well I guess I should go confirm Ron's worst fears, other than spiders, that his dear little sister and his worst enemy are now considered a. umm. couple." She stood up look actually scared and walked to the door  
~*~ That was the worst hour of Ginny's 6th year. First Ron went into shock, yelled at her, then he started throwing stuff, then she yelled at him about her not choosing who she got paired with, he threw around some more stuff, then yelled at her about not having to walk arm in arm with him down the corridors. She finally pretended to be crying and ran up to her room and tried not to really cry. Ginny hated when her brothers made her cry, Fred and George always tried and most the time succeeded, Charlie and her were never really close he had made her cry only 3 times, but Bill had been the closest he had made her cry once but it was an accident. It was his 1st year of school and he accidentally torched her stuffed dragon he had bought her. Percy and her never ever talked, he was always busy with schoolwork and just plain work. Then there was Ron who was outrageously controlling but never made her cry, and had never actually yelled at her. In fact, none of her brothers had ever actually yelled at her to make her cry for something that was out of her control.  
~*~ Sunday came faster than she had planned and Ginny was sure she was loathing the idea of being considered Malfoys. girlfriend. Hermione was still hacked off about Harry telling her to shut up and both Harry and Ron were angry at Hermione for making them go to the Relations Class. Ron was mad at Ginny for "flaunting around with the enemy". Therefore, Hermione and Ginny walked to class together separately than Harry and Ron. When they got to the class Ginny didn't see Malfoy so he went to stand in the back of the classroom with Hermione (it was clear of all desks for big floor space). Ginny was wearing the scarf tied as a hair tie and had on a matching spaghetti string tank top and black pants. (Ginny had grown a fondness for spaghetti strapped tank tops.) The class was filling up and Ginny was starting to wonder if Malfoy wasn't going to show up. Hermione had inevitably gone to join Harry, although they were still mad at each other. Class was about to start and Malfoy still hadn't shown up. Ginny was starting to worry, she didn't want to get stood up by Draco Malfoy. But at 1 minute before the class started she heard a drawling voice in her ear that made her hair stand on end, "Afraid I was going to stand you up Weasley." "Class has begun. Today we are learning a Mexican muggle dance called the Tango." A few people who knew what this was cheered. "This dance involves the dancers to be very close together with most of your body will touch the other person." Professor Stacey went on to explain the dance steps and the positions, Ginny understood it all relatively quickly and easily. "Now class I am going to put the music on and go through the couples and help with who every is having problems." Ginny held her breath; this was the moment of truth. She put her hand on his shoulder and in his hand and he put his other hand on her hip. Ginny could tell she was shaking a little and tried to calm herself down. They fit and moved quite nicely together. They were dancing together when Malfoy made a comment. "You like this don't you." Draco said smirking. "Oh yes, I love this, dancing with the guy who has made the past 5 ½ of my life a living hell. A have to tell you this wonderful." She said rolling her eyes. He just stared at Ginny as he dipped along with the music. Ginny raised an eyebrow and asked, "Yes?" "Your eyes are blue." "So?" "I never noticed." Ginny was about to say something, rude of course but the music ended and stepped away from each other. Ginny crossed her arms and Draco just stood there stony faced. "Now that I think you have it all down we are going to have a little competition. I will start the music again and you will dance and if I see you make a mistake I will tap you on the shoulder and you will stand along the walls and watch the rest." Professor Stacey explained but neither Malfoy nor Ginny heard this, all they heard was the music start up again. They danced around, not noticing the crowd thinning. Near the end of the song Draco dipped her and when he brought her up every close to his body making Ginny well aware of his muscles under his shirt. In fact, she was so close to him she could she over his shoulder and she saw Ron and he was positively fuming. That's when they noticed they were the only two on the dance floor. Draco must have noticed this too, because they pulled apart at the exact same time. Professor Stacey started clapping enthusiastically, "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I have never seen two people that learned that dance, learn it so well so soon together. That's all for today class." Ron starmed out very red in the face and Pansy's cries could be heard through out the room.  
~*~ Ginny walked slowly back to class, she felt horrible. She knew that the whole common room will learn how Ron's little sister is a 'traitor'. When she walked through the portrait Ginny got tons of dirty looks. She looked down and walked up the dormitory steps. Ginny opened the heavy door and through herself down on her bed. She heard the door open and shut and heard Linda's voice, "I heard what happened, do you want to talk?" Ginny didn't move but a very distinct, "I don't want to talk about it," was heard. "You will talk about it!" Molly Weasleys voice filled the room. Ginny looked at the fire confused, there was her mothers head. So she told her everything, getting chosen to be Malfoys partner, the dancing, everyone thinking she was a traitor. Molly sighed when she finished. "Please mum, tell Professor Stacey I am umm. allergic to Malfoy or something." "Stop acting childish Virginia! I am going to talk to your brother and tell him to stop over reacting." "Mum! Please I can't stand Malfoy!" But Molly's head already disappeared. A shimmering tear slid down Ginny's face. She brught her knees up to her chest wrapped her arms around them and laid her head down. Linda left the room knowing that was an image of defeat and Ginny didn't really want to talk about it.  
~*~  
  
Authors Notes: What did you think? Please review! I know it took me along time but I have been so busy lately and well. been drawing a blank. Fluffy stuff coming up!!! I know it doesn't really seem like it but it is coming! Not really a H/Hr fic but I will try to add some more stuff. Love for my readers, Sam. 


	4. I am sorry please may readers forgive me

Here's were I explain myself. I am having technical difficulties with my laptop and all my other chapters were saved on it. Then I was grounded for reasons not to be mentioned at this point in time but to sum it up my dad is taking the laptop to get fixed (which it probably won't) and if it can't get fixed he is going to have them get the memory off to save to this computer. So this fic will be discontinued for awhile, many apologies. As soon as I get that memory it will be continued again. So you are probably asking yourself why wont she just retype it? Well to be honest I cant remember what was in it. haha. umm..cough. So I will get it as soon as I can! While you are waiting you can read my other fic which is co-written with my best friend so she won't let me slack.  
  
Please don't give up on me,  
  
Sam 


End file.
